


Riverdale Party

by ack



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Party Fic, Underage Drinking, beronica, chaptered fic, cherosie, i want the characters to party, many more! - Freeform, qp jarchie - Freeform, so here it is, they are coming, you voted for the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: The gang throws a bangerThey had been planning this for weeks and were just waiting for the perfect opportunity.The news came the day of....The kitchen had all of the food, cups, and a place for the keg. The staircase had streamers on it and a sign taped to the wall saying, “UPSTAIRS OFF LIMITS.” The dining room chairs were lining the perimeter of the room and there were red solo cups stacked on the table for games. Anything breakable was labelled with its original location and put in Betty’s parents room. The basement was cleared as much as possible and set up for a few songs by Josie and the Pussycats, plus Veronica had a playlist on standby.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the party happens, the gang has to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write a party fic for the riverdale gang for so long because it is an idea that keeps on giving. Anything can happen at a party, especially when that party is in a fic ;)  
>  **PART ONE PLAYLIST ******  
> [Fast Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbylJ3Ai7-M) – Tracy Chapman (Jonas Blue ft. Dakota Remix)  
> [High Society](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xOUCQfzE4M) – Betty Who  
> [I Feel It Coming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFLhGq0060w) – The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk  
> [Paris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhU9MZ98jxo) – The Chainsmokers

They had been planning this for weeks and were just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

The news came the day of.

* * *

 

** 6:00PM **

“Ronnie, my parents are heading out of town tonight,” Betty whispered into her phone, closing her door behind her. She didn’t wait for Veronica’s response, “they leave in an hour. It’s happening tonight.”

* * *

 

** 7:00PM **

It didn’t take long for everything to fall into place. Kevin came over just as the Coopers were leaving, bringing a pizza.

“Great to see you again Kevin, have a great night you two!” Alice said as she made her way out the door.

“Don’t get into too much trouble,” Hal said with a laugh.

Polly was the last to leave, staring down Betty. She mouthed, ‘tell me everything!’ before disappearing out the entryway.

Betty watched them leave out the front window before excitedly following Kevin to the dining room table and opening up the pizza. They were each one piece in when Veronica strolled in through the front door.

She was already dressed for the party, a tight dark green dress with pearls adorning her neck, and had a dress shirt in her hand for Kevin. She dropped her purse on the table, offering Kevin’s shirt to him with one hand and grabbing a piece of pizza with the other.

“So? Are we excited or what?” she said with glee, and the nerves in the room vanished. Kevin nodded and grabbed his shirt to get changed, stopping briefly when Betty asked her a question.

“Did you tell everyone?” she asked, wanting everything to be in order. Her parents were taking Polly to see a specialist out of town for the pregnancy and were staying overnight. Tonight was going to be huge, and she wanted it to be perfect.

Veronica smiled knowingly and reached into her purse for her phone. She flipped through the texts on her phone and showed Betty the screen.

It showed that Veronica had alerted the cheer team, the football team, plus some others, and the news was spreading like wildfire over text.

 **B’s parents out – party tonight 9:30** , was the message most people received.

“Whoever I don’t have, has heard from someone else,” Veronica told Betty as Kevin nodded and left to the bathroom to get changed.

“Just the people on the guest list?” Betty quizzed, making Veronica smile.

“My dear Betty, who do you think I am?” She reached across the table and grabbed Betty’s hand. Betty let out a deep breath she was holding in, and Veronica continued, “this party will be amazing, something out of a movie, okay? Now let’s make sure you look the part,” she rubbed her thumb over the back of Betty’s hand, and Betty was caught in Veronica’s stare.

Veronica stood up from the table, her grip on Betty’s hand loosening, and tilted her head to the upstairs. Betty’s mouth had gone dry looking at Veronica, wondering how she had someone like this in her life.

Footsteps came from down the hall and Betty stood up just as Kevin walked into the dining room.

“Well?” he asked, doing a turn. Veronica wolf-whistled at Kevin’s navy blue button-up, rolled up at the sleeves, and jeans.

Betty nodded, “you look good,” she elongated the last word.

Veronica tilted her head and looked to Kevin with a sly smile, “someone’s trying to impress someone.” Kevin’s eyes widened, caught, and Betty perked up.

The two descended on him like predators for the gossip.

* * *

 

** 7:45PM **

“Thanks for letting me get ready with you guys,” Reggie said as he walked into Archie’s house, stopping and hugging Archie in the doorway. He raised his hand for a fist bump with Jughead. Jughead belatedly retaliated with a raised eyebrow.

“You boys need anything?” Fred asked them, drying a glass from the kitchen.

Reggie looked stumped for words, confused as to why Fred was there when the party would be happening next door, when Jughead cut in, “he knows, Reggie.” Jughead bumped into Reggie’s shoulder on his way to the stairs. Reggie nodded with this new information.

“Thanks dad, we’re in charge of food for the party so we will be good,” Archie made his way to the stairs, clapping Reggie on the shoulder to get him to follow. They almost run into Jughead who is backtracking to be in clear sight of Mr. Andrews.

“A burger?” Jughead asked, hopeful.

Fred huffed a laugh as he waved them upstairs.

* * *

 

** 8:15PM **

Veronica stared at the outfit Betty was trying on from the desk chair she was sitting in.

“Too preppy, off,” she gestured flippantly with her hand, and Betty sighed while removing the fifth shirt she had tried on with her skirt of choice.

“You haven’t let her keep on one shirt yet,” Kevin said from where he was lounging on the bed, hugging a pillow.

Veronica levelled him with a stare, “you don’t get to talk until you tell us who it is you are trying to impress.” She dodged the pillow thrown at her.

“This one?” Betty was modelling a plain white t-shirt now.

“Seriously?” Kevin and Veronica said simultaneously.

“Jinx you owe me a beer!” Kevin exclaimed, ducking beneath the pillow that sailed towards him.

Veronica eyed him carefully, “that’s fine,” she leaned toward him to watch his face, “Moose is bringing a keg.” She saw Kevin’s face turn to shock.

“Betty!” Kevin pointed at her accusingly, “that was in confidence!” He thought of the dance when he first told Betty about Moose.

“Oh please,” Betty brushed off his comment as she removed the sixth failed wardrobe choice, “like you wouldn’t have told her.” Betty gestured to Veronica whose eyes lifted to look at her face.

Veronica felt herself blush as she turned to Kevin, “but it’s not him is it?”

Kevin looked between the two girls, then fell back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Veronica got up and lay on the bed next to Kevin, Betty following suit.

“Kevin,” Betty brushed a hand down his shoulder, “could we meet him tonight?” she requested with a soft voice.

“I want to know what boy can make my Kevin act like this,” Veronica mirrored Betty’s actions.

Kevin was quiet a moment, thinking over his options, knowing they would find out eventually.

A muffled, “fine,” was heard from beneath the pillow and the girls squealed.

Veronica got up and ran into Betty’s closet. “Here,” she plucked a loose burgundy sheer button up from a hanger.

“It’s sheer,” Betty said, getting up from the bed.

“It’s hot,” Kevin added, pillow set aside.

* * *

 

**8:20PM**

The trio of boys were ready and awaiting the signal in Archie’s room. Once the girls lifted the blinds in Betty’s room, they would order the food, head over to Betty’s, and help with the rest of the set up.

Jughead was finishing his burger when it happened.

Reggie was up off the floor in an instant, grabbing his jacket and his backpack. The clinking of whiskey and cans of specialty beer filled the room.

“Calm down project x,” Jughead said with his mouth full of food, brushing his hands on his pants. Archie smiled to himself and reached for the phone.

The girls and Kevin were waving to the boys from Betty’s room.

* * *

 

**8:22PM**

“Is it Reggie?” Betty asked about Kevin’s secret crush as they were waving. Kevin shot her a look.

“No.”

“But would you?” Veronica nudged him.

They all took a second look at the boys in the opposing window. Reggie was gripping the straps of his backpack like a kindergartener and had just noticed them, Archie had a notepad in one hand and a phone in the other, and Jughead was looking over Archie’s shoulder at what he had written.

“Huh, maybe,” Kevin nodded, a look of thought on his face.

“Same,” Veronica said, and Betty felt herself feel a little bit jealous.

* * *

 

**8:22PM**

“What do you think they are talking about?” Archie asked as he was waiting for Pops to pick up on the other end of the line.

“Me,” Reggie said with a grin, making Jughead turn to look at him specifically to roll his eyes.

Jughead made his way towards the door, saying, “not everything is about you Reggie.”

* * *

 

**9:00PM**

With everyone’s help the house was completely set up, and the party wasn’t set to start for another half hour. The kitchen had all of the food, cups, and a place for the keg. The staircase had streamers on it and a sign taped to the wall saying, “UPSTAIRS OFF LIMITS.” The dining room chairs were lining the perimeter of the room and there were red solo cups stacked on the table for games. Anything breakable was labelled with its original location and put in Betty’s parents room. The basement was cleared as much as possible and set up for a few songs by Josie and the Pussycats, plus Veronica had a playlist on standby.

With nothing else to do, the gang was all seated in the living room. Archie, Kevin, and Betty had each taken one of Reggie’s specialty beers. It was quiet as they took their first sips.

“Not bad right,” Reggie said from where he was lounging in the recliner. It broke the ice enough for the group to begin talking excitedly about what might happen that night.

“There’s going to be games for sure,”

“The food smells great,”

“Wait for the guests Jughead,”

“I will crush beer pong,”

“Speaking of crushes…”

“Veronica!”

“Kevin’s is coming tonight!”

“Nice!” Reggie held his hand up in a high five, catching Kevin by surprise. He didn’t expect the jock to care.

Although he was confused, he high-fived Reggie, “thanks,” then took a sip of his beer.

“Action is action my friend,” Reggie tipped his beer towards the group as Kevin looked around the room, making eye contact with the others and mouthing, ‘really?’

Conversation was easy from that point on, Reggie saying he will be Kevin’s wingman if Kevin will be his, Archie telling Jughead about the secret stash of pizza bagels in the freezer, and Betty and Veronica talking about what it was like to live with Polly.

The chit chat continued until there was a knock on the door. Betty ran to get it and swung the door open to see Cheryl flanked by Josie and the Pussycats, a few cheerleaders, and probably half of the football team.

“Let’s get this party started.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship  
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
